


A Marvel Christmas Carol

by Shinigami24



Series: Christmas with the Avengers [2]
Category: A Christmas Carol - Charles Dickens, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Christmas Carol Fusion, Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Flashbacks, Gingerbread Houses, M/M, not Tony friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: After overhearing a conversation about Tony needing to be taught a lesson, Loki takes a page out of his daughter book's book. He casts a spell and hopes that Tony learns from his mistakes.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU, post CACW. Spiderman: Homecoming happened only with Peter joining the Avengers.  
> I personally think Tony Stark is being a hypocrite and needs to quit with the double standards. I know that the Winter Soldier killed Howard and his wife. But HYDRA is at fault, and Bucky is a victim.  
> If the twins could put the past aside and work with the Avengers despite their justified anger towards Tony. If Steve was able to put his hurt feelings aside and do the same, why cannot Tony, hm? 'Everything special about you comes out of a bottle' anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets a rude awakening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. I know I went on a rant about Tony in the notes, but to be honest, CACW pissed me off big time, and the resulting fallout wasn't any better. I won't hurt Tony too badly, no worries! But he will be learning his lessons several times in this fic and future fics.  
> ABiB will be updated next.

**_Christmastime, 2017;_ **

Nineteen months had passed since the fight in Siberia. Both teams were still at odds. Rhodey had retired and was still working through rehab. New members had joined Team Iron Man or rather the USA Avengers. They were Stephen Strange, Carol Danvers, and Peter. Peter had officially joined after he fought Adrian Toomes.

In Wakanda; Bucky decided it was best not to go in cryo. Team Cap settled there. The Barton family and Cassie visited Wakanda as much as they could. The Wakanda Avengers were made up of team Cap plus T'Challa, Hope, Skye, and Trip. They worked in Wakanda and lived amongst the royals.

* * *

**_the den, the palace, Wakanda;  
_ **

Bucky, Steve, Trip, and Skye put on A Muppet Christmas Carol. The kids clamored to watch and gathered around the TV. The kids enjoyed the movie while the adults talked.

"Tony is being even more of an ass." Skye was saying.

"He just needs a kick in the ass." Bucky grumbled.

"I just want to be back with my family. I know the others feel the same way." Trip sighed. Bucky and Steve had to agree, they missed being able to visit their friends and Brooklyn. Steve in particular wanted to know what had become of Thor and Bruce. Bruce hadn't been seen ever since Sokovia. He had long went to ground a bit and had yet to resurface.

"He needs to learn how to forgive." Steve replied. If the twins were expected to act professional towards Stark despite his past actions. Then why couldn't he at least grant Bucky the same courtesy? They sighed, completely unaware that Loki had been spying on his brother's friends. The jotun decided to listen in, so he did. Loki's curiosity soon became total glee.

'Well, let me have my fun. I can answer your prayers, Cap.' he silently promised. Loki began to plot and scheme.

* * *

**_Avengers Facility, Upstate New York;_ **

A few days, later, the Avengers faced off against Karl Mordo. The rogue sorcerer had called them out. The fight took place outside the compound. Mordo used his magic to manipulate the circumstances.

The Avengers had their hands full. Neither sides were willing to surrender, they fought heavily. Eventually, Iron Man was knocked out cold. Vision managed to catch him and set him down. Sadly, he soon had to rush to help his teammates deal with Mordo's many spells.

Nearby, Loki lurked nearby in disguise. Seeing his chance, Loki stepped in and cast his spell. Green lights began to sprinkle down over them. He turned on his heels and made his way out of the grounds.


	2. The Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrooge is especially grumpy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted next.  
> Sorry for the delay, but I kept getting sidetracked, especially when I found out about Hurricane Irma.   
> I claim creative license on the songs mentioned here.

Ebenezer Scrooge went about a usual routine of working through the books. The local miser was always irritated and grouchy. He was especially upset because it was Christmas Eve. He had zero warm feelings where Christmas was concerned. His worker Bob Cratchit was so excited. He bounced around.

"Bah, humbug!" Scrooge yelled. The bell outside began to ring. The younger man ignored the old man's words and smiled nevertheless.

* * *

Moments later, Fred walked in. He was vibrating with pure happiness.

"Uncle Scrooge, won't you come to my party?" he asked. Scrooge shook his head, deciding to go easy on his nephew, since this was Fran's child.

"I refuse to join in such frivolous festivity." he stated. Fred pouted,

"Well, alright. Merry Christmas, Uncle." he responded, as he walked out the door disappointed.

"Bah, humbug!" Scrooge huffed.

* * *

A group of Carolers walked through the streets singing; '12 Days of Christmas.'

**_'On the first day of Christmas, my true love sent to me_ **

**_A partridge in a pear tree_ **

**_On the second day of Christmas, my true love sent to me_ **

**_Two turtledoves_ **

**_And a partridge in a pear tree_ **

**_On the third day of Christmas, my true love sent to me_ **

**_Three french hens_ **

**_Two turtledoves_ **

**_And a partridge in a pear tree_ **

**_On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me_ **

**_Four calling birds_ **

**_Three french hens_ **

**_Two turtledoves_ **

**_And a partridge in a pear tree_ **

**_On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me_ **

**_Five golden rings_ **

**_Four calling birds_ **

**_Three french hens_ **

**_Two turtledoves_ **

**_And a partridge in a pear tree_ **

**_On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me_ **

**_Six geese laying_ **

**_Five golden rings_ **

**_Four calling birds_ **

**_Three french hens_ **

**_Two turtledoves_ **

**_And a partridge in a pear tree_ **

**_On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love sent to me_ **

**_Seven swans swimming_ **

**_Six geese laying_ **

**_Five golden rings_ **

**_Four calling birds_ **

**_Three french hens_ **

**_Two turtledoves_ **

**_And a partridge in a pear tree_ **

**_On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me_ **

**_Eight maids milking_ **

**_Seven swans swimming_ **

**_Six geese laying_ **

**_Five golden rings_ **

**_Four calling birds_ **

**_Three french birds_ **

**_Two Turtledoves_ **

**_And a partridge in a pear tree_ **

**_On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me_ **

**_Nine ladies dancing_ **

**_Eight maids milking_ **

**_Seven swans swimming_ **

**_Six geese laying_ **

**_Five golden rings_ **

**_Four calling birds_ **

**_Three french hens_ **

**_Two turtledoves_ **

**_And a partridge in a pear tree_ **

**_On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me_ **

**_Ten lords leaping_ **

**_Nine ladies dancing_ **

**_Eight maids milking_ **

**_Seven swans swimming_ **

**_Six geese laying_ **

**_Five golden rings_ **

**_Four calling birds_ **

**_Three french hens_ **

**_Two turtledoves_ **

**_And a partridge in a pear tree_ **

**_On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love sent to me_ **

**_Eleven pipers piping_ **

**_Ten lords leaping_ **

**_Nine ladies dancing_ **

**_Eight maids milking_ **

**_Seven swans swimming_ **

**_Six geese laying_ **

**_Five golden rings_ **

**_Four calling birds_ **

**_Three french hens_ **

**_Two turtledoves_ **

**_And a partridge in a pear tree_ **

**_On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me_ **

**_Twelve drummers drumming_ **

**_Eleven pipers piping_ **

**_Ten lords leaping_ **

**_Nine ladies dancing_ **

**_Eight maids milking_ **

**_Seven swans swimming_ **

**_Six geese laying_ **

**_Five golden rings_ **

**_Four calling birds_ **

**_Three french hens_ **

**_Two turtledoves_ **

**_And a partridge in a pear tree'_ **

Their voices chorused beautifully against the brick buildings. Bob beamed at the performers and sang along. Scrooge was in total dismay. He growled and yelled,

"Oh shut it, will you?" The people either glared at him or were scared.

* * *

Four hours later, the day finally came to an end and it was closing time. Bob called out to his boss

"Merry Christmas."

"What is it with you and Christmas?" Scrooge frowned.

"I get to see my family during the holidays." Bob smiled as he waved and walked away.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Bob arrived home and was greeted by his wife; Catherine. He kissed her on the cheek and the children instantly swarmed him. Martha and Peter hugged him then stepped back slightly as their baby brother Tiny Tim hopped over on his crutch. They were all extremely happy to see him.

"Daddy!" Martha beamed.


	3. Rebuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrooge pisses off the shopkeepers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2 as promised. Ch 3 will be posted tmw. I added the song lyrics here, because the title says 'Christmas Carol' The movie never said what kind of songs was used, so I'm going with the classical songs.

**_Christmas Eve, London, 1843;_ **

Scrooge walked all the way home. He walked through the snowy paths of London. All of sudden, he came across two portly gentlemen.

"Donations please, sir." the requested.

"No. Work like the rest of us." Scrooge promptly declared.

"It is for the orphans." came the reply.

"They do nothing for me!" he exclaimed, taking his leave. He ignored their pleas and walked away. He kept walking without looking back.

* * *

Several minutes later, Scrooge passed by a toy shop and a candy store respectively. The shop keepers came out. 

"Hello, Mr. Scrooge." the toy maker greeted.

"Hello, what do you want?" Scrooge replied.

"Merry Christmas. Why don't you come in for some chocolate?" the candy shop keeper asked.

"Bah, humbug! Christmas is for suckers." Scrooge sneered. The shop keepers were angry and hurt. Scrooge turned on his heels and walked away.

"Why is he so angry?" they asked as they exchanged looks.

* * *

**_somewhere in limbo;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up together. Bucky leaned onto Steve's shoulder for some rest.

"How are you?" Steve wanted to know.

"I am a bit off." Bucky admitted.

"It has to be recurring movement, across plains of existence." Steve noted.

"It's really exhausting." Bucky nodded.

"Just sleep dear." Steve smiled. Bucky fell asleep right away. Steve kissed Bucky's cheek and caressed his hand.

* * *

**_church, London;  
_ **

The Carolers were outside the church. They happily sang 'Jingle Bells'

**_'It's Christmas_ **

**_Jingle bells, jingle bells_ **

**_Jingle all the way_ **

**_Oh, what fun it is to ride_ **

**_In a one horse open sleigh_ **

**_Hey, jingle bells, jingle bells_ **

**_Jingle all the way_ **

**_Oh, what fun it is to ride_ **

**_In a one horse open sleigh_ **

**_Jingle bells, jingle bells_ **

**_Jingle all the way_ **

**_Oh, what fun it is to ride_ **

**_In a one horse open sleigh!'_ **

****The churchgoers loved the song. When the song ended, the people were praised for their talent and cheer.

* * *

**_Cratchit house;_ **

The kids were in bed and Bob and Catherine finally had time alone. After putting the presents under the tree, they sat down to cuddle up with hot chocolate.

"How was your day at work, sweetie?" Catherine asked.

"Scrooge has no spirit at all. Should I invite him again? He already turned down Fred again." Bob sighed.

"Maybe. I doubt it will work, but it is worth a shot." Catherine responded.

"I will, dear. Maybe he will take me up on it." Bob smiled. His wife nuzzled into his shoulder and sipped her cocoa.


	4. Warn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrooge gets the shock of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. ABiB will be updated tmw.

**A few hours earlier in the evening;**

Scrooge arrived home after twenty minutes of walking. He took off his hat, scarf, and mittens. He lit the fire and rubbed his hands together. He ate the pre-prepared dinner. He mumbled under his breath the entire time. He was lonely but he refused to let anyone see.

* * *

**_local parish church;_ **

The church service was lively and happy. They sang hymns such as Hark! The Angels;

**_'Hark the Herald Angels sing_ **

_'Glory to the newborn king!_

_Peace on earth and mercy mild_

_God and sinners reconciled_

_Joyful, all ye nations rise_

_Join the triumph of the skies_

_With the angelic host proclaim_

_"Christ is born in Bethlehem"_

_Hark! The herald Angels sing_

_"Glory to the newborn king!"_

_Hark the herald angels sing_

_Hark the herald_

_Hark the herald_

_Hark the herald angels sing_

_Hark the herald_

_Hark the herald_

_Hark the herald angels_

_Hark the herald angels sing_

_"Glory to the newborn king!"_

_Peace on earth and mercy mild_

_God and sinners reconciled_

_Joyful, all ye nations rise_

_Join the triumph of the skies_

_With the angelic host proclaim_

_"Christ is born in Bethlehem"_

_Hark! The herald angels sing_

_"Glory to the newborn king!"_

_Hark the herald_

_Hark the herald angels sing_

_Hark the herald_

_Hark the herald angels_

_Hark the herald angels sing_

_"Glory to the newborn king!"_

_Jesus was born in amazingly_

_Son of God is here today_

_With the angelic host proclaim_

_"Christ is born in Bethlehem"_

_Hark! The herald angels sing_

_"Glory to the newborn king!"_

_Hark the herald_

_Hark the herald angels sing_

_Hark the herald_

_Hark the herald angels sing_

_Hark the herald_

_Hark the herald yeah_

_Jesus he was born'_

Next, the chorus sang; Joy to the World;

_**'Joy to the World, the Lord is come!** _

_**Let earth receive her King;** _

_**Let every heart prepare Him room,** _

_**And Heaven and nature sing,** _

_**And Heaven and nature sing,** _

_**And Heaven, and Heaven, and nature sing.** _

_**Joy to the World, the Savior reigns!** _

_**Let men their songs employ;** _

_**While fields and floods, rocks, hills and plains** _

_**Repeat the sounding joy,** _

_**Repeat the sounding joy,** _

_**Repeat, repeat, the sounding joy.** _

_**No more let sins and sorrows grow,** _

_**Nor thorns infest the ground;** _

_**He comes to make His blessings flow** _

_**Far as the curse is found** _

_**Far as the curse is found,** _

_**Far as, far as, the curse is found.** _

_**He rules the world with truth and grace,** _

_**And makes the nations prove** _

_**The glories of His righteousness,** _

_**And wonders of His love,** _

_**And wonders of His love,** _

_**And wonders, wonders, of His love.'  
**_ The church goers were extremely happy. After delivering the message, they sang 'Silent Night.'

_**'Silent night, holy night** _

_**All is calm, all is bright** _

_**Round yon Virgin Mother and child** _

_**Holy infant so tender and mild** _

_**Sleep in heavenly peace** _

_**Sleep in heavenly peace** _

_**Silent night, holy night** _

_**Shepherds quake at the sight** _

_**Glories stream from heaven afar** _

_**Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia!** _

_**Christ, the Saviour is born** _

_**Christ, the Saviour is born** _

_**Silent night, holy night** _

_**Son of God, love's pure light** _

_**Radiant beams from Thy holy face** _

_**With the dawn of redeeming grace** _

_**Jesus, Lord at Thy birth** _

_**Jesus, Lord at Thy birth'** _

****As the service concluded, the vicar wished them all a Merry Christmas. The people smiled as they happily returned the holiday wishes.

* * *

**_Cratchit residence;_ **

The Cratchit family had a family only dinner. The meal consisted of ham, mashed potatoes, and corn. There were rolls and Christmas pudding. Dessert was mince pies. They were all so happy and eating.

"This is delicious, Ma." Peter beamed.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Catherine smiled. After dinner was finished, they cleared the table. Bob sat back down and kissed his children's cheeks. He was soon handed a storybook.

"You guys ready for the story?" he asked.

* * *

**_somewhere in limbo;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up.

"I'm excited for the holidays." Bucky said.

"Me too. It will be perfect." Steve smiled.

"I will make an amazing dinner!" Bucky vowed.

"Perfect. It will all be perfect." Steve replied.

* * *

**_Scrooge's bedroom;_ **

Scrooge was in bed asleep when he received a strange visitor. He was dreaming when a strange eerie moaning reached his ears;

"Ebenezer Scrooge..." the voice moaned. Scrooge opened his eyes and saw his former partner Jacob Marley. But Jacob Marley was very much dead! Marley wore shackles.

"Why are you here?" Scrooge trembled.

"I am your warning. You are on a dangerous path." Marley responded.

"What path?" Scrooge was confused.

"I was condemned for my cold disposition, greed, and selfishness. I have to wear those chains as I wander the earth forevermore. The same fate awaits you unless you change your path." Marley warned. Scrooge was terrified, his heart beat wildly.

"Three visitors will come for you. Listen carefully and heed their warning. Goodbye, Ebenezer." Marley finished before he faded away.

 


	5. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve watch the children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 will be posted tmw.

**_T'Challa's office, the palace, Wakanda;_ **

T'Challa was talking with Sam when the phone rang. He answered the phone.

"Hey, Natasha? What do I owe the pleasure?" he asked. He listened as Natasha spoke for a few minutes.

"What? Mordo is there? I am on it. I'll figure something out." he vowed. He hung up and turned to Sam.

"Sorry, Sam. Our dinner date just have to wait, love." he apologized.

* * *

Meanwhile, Clint, Laura, Scott, and Hope went on a double date. They attended a cooking class.

"Today, we will start with different pasta dishes. Everything will be handmade, so please pay attention." the instructor was saying. They enjoyed the tactile work and job. It was a great experience.

* * *

**_the den, the palace;  
_ **

Bucky, Steve, the twins, Trip, and Skye watched a movie with the kids. The movie was titled; White Christmas. They made kettle corn and handed out snacks. They got deep into the narrative, acting, and songs. 

* * *

**_kitchen table, the palace kitchen;_ **

After the movie ended, Bucky, Steve, and the twins helped Lila, Cooper, and Cassie decorate gingerbread houses. Assorted candies were set out, and they used fondant and icing. 

They used coconut flakes and powdered sugar to make snow. Candy canes and pretzel sticks were used to make fences and pillars. Jelly beans, skittles, M&Ms, silver balls, and sprinkles were used to decorate the roof. Sting licorice outlined the windows and door. Life savers and peppermints created the window and door panes.

Gumdrops were used to create pathways. Snowpeople were made from marshmallows, and icing. They had a fun time getting creative and a bit messy.

"We'll eat this soon enough." Wanda promised.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's room, the palace;_ **

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled as they kissed softly. Steve smirked and leaned in for a hard kiss. 


	6. Christmas Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrooge meets his first guide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 7 will be posted next.

**_Scrooge's bedroom, London;_ **

About two hours later, Scrooge woke up to a ghostly visitor. The ghostly figure was revealed to be a young girl Scrooge jumped and scolded the ghost.

"Don't scare an old man that way!" The ghost wasn't impressed.

"I am the Ghost of the Christmas Past. You should have expected me." she stated. Scrooge was still in denial.

"I thought he was lying!" he shouted.

"It is time. Please follow me." the ghost said, taking Scrooge by the hand.

* * *

The ghost and Scrooge ended up in the far past. They were in a house watching two young children giggling as they opened Christmas presents on Christmas Day. A man watched them, glaring at the boy with such disdain and anger.

_"Remember you once loved Christmas as a child." the ghost stated. They watched as the young Ebenezer hugged his older sister Fran with joy when he opened his present from her._

_"Your sister loved you like your parents should have and couldn't." the Ghost of Christmas Past continued._

_"You know what love is." she declared._

_"My sister made my life worth living. Losing her was like losing my whole world." came the sad reply._

_"Come with me. There is more." the ghost stated._

So they left the happy memory behind and moved on.

* * *

They ended up in a bedroom. It only had a bed, desk, and a wardrobe. The basic essentials. There was a trunk resting against the wall. They saw an slightly older Ebenezer at a desk. Snow fell outside.

_Ebenezer was upset and sad. He wrote letters to Fran back home. He yearned to be back home with his one sole true family member; Fran._

_"This was the worst time of my life. Father shipped me off and separated me from Fran." Scrooge spoke.  
_

_"To make matters worse, we got snowed in that Christmas! I really wanted to be home and with Fran." he sighed._

_"She never stopped thinking about you. She loved you." the Ghost of Christmas Past responded._

_"I know. I wish I could still tell her I loved her too." Scrooge replied. The girl took his hand and squeezed it. A tear rolled down his cheek._

* * *

The pair were back in Scrooge's bedroom. Snow fell outside.

"We're not done yet." the ghost revealed.

"What?!" Scrooge yelped.

"There's still memories to go through." came the reply. Scrooge sighed, dreading what was to come. There were parts of the past that he never wanted to relive!

* * *

**_somewhere in limbo;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve were alone. The couple cuddled close.

"I used to love this tale as a kid." Steve mentioned.

"I remember that your mom couldn't tear you away from the book, especially when the hols came," Bucky smiled.

"I wish that I had my worn copy still." Steve sighed.

"Thanks for that idea." Bucky chuckled. He now knew what to get Stevie for Christmas.

"What do you mean by that? Bucky?" Steve was confused.

"Nothing dear," came the reply as Bucky kissed Steve. Steve returned the kiss, but his was still suspicious. What was Bucky up to?


	7. Love Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrooge sees a moment of sorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. Sorry for the delay, but rl issues came up. ABiB will be updated next.

All too soon, their journey resumed. The Ghost of Christmas Past and Scrooge ended up in middle of a Christmas party. The room was packed with people. There was fun and laughter as  the host; a jovial looking man with dark hair greeted his guests. Couples filled the dance floor.

_"Remember him?" the ghost asked, pointing the host out. Scrooge gasped when he recognized the man._

_"That's Mr. Fezziwig!" Scrooge gasped.  
_

_"Yes, you apprenticed under him. Remember how you admired him?" the ghost responded.  
_

_"Yes, he was kind to all of us." Scrooge's voice trailed off as he noticed Belle with his younger self. Belle was a pretty blonde with hazel eyes. Ebenezer and Belle danced together and smiled. Scrooge felt a pang of love and sadness._

_"Can we please leave?" he pleaded. The Ghost nodded and so they moved on to another memory._

* * *

_Scrooge and the Ghost of Christmas Past was now watching a couple outside in the snow. Ebenezer was kneeling on one knee holding a ring box. He opened the ring box;  
_

_"Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" he asked._

_"Yes, Ebenezer!" Belle smiled brightly. She blushed and accepted his ring and love. Ebenezer beamed and kissed her. Scrooge watched them sadly, harboring mixed feelings._

_"Do you remember this?" the ghost asked._

_"Of course I do. I could never forget." came the reply. Then the scene changed._

* * *

  ** _Scrooge's office, the past;  
_**

The duo were in a familiar looking room. They saw Ebenezer and Belle. The couple looked a bit older. Belle was practically in tears while Ebenezer was hard at work. The man was focused on his work, his demeanor radiated coldness.

_"Ebenezer?" Belle asked, approaching him._

_"What?" he snapped._

_"We need to talk. You have changed. You are cold and unforgiving. I don't know you anymore. So I don't think it's a good idea for us to get married." she said, taking off the ring and handing it back._

_"Goodbye, dear Ebenezer." she said as she took her leave._

"I hate that memory." Scrooge sighed as the ghost took his hand and they vanished.

* * *

**_parlor, Manor house;_ **

_The Ghost of the Christmas Past and Scrooge were standing in a parlor watching a family celebrate Christmas. An elderly Belle looked upon everyone with a happy smile.  
_

_"This is Belle's family. She married and had children and they had children." the ghost said. Scrooge's heart clenched._

_"Enough, please." he pleaded._

_"This is your last memory." the ghost promised as they left._

* * *

**_Scrooge's bedroom;  
_ **

Scrooge and the ghost landed back in Scrooge's bedroom. Scrooge sat down as a tear came down his cheek.

"Another visitor will be here shortly. You may rest for the time being." the ghost said as she faded out. He followed the spirit's advice and laid down.


	8. Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers have to warn the public.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7 for AMCC. Depending on how things pans out, ch 8 should be posted tmw.

T'Challa and the Avengers held a press conference in the main floor of the palace. The press was ready to go and already asking questions.

"Karl Mordo has been confirmed to be on the loose. He is extremely dangerous and a violent individual. If you encounter him, try your best to get away and get to the authorities." T'Challa began.

"Is there any indication of where they are?" a reporter wanted to know.

"There is no telling. People are already searching so please do not get in the way." came the reply.

"We will notify the press when we know more. Thank you." T'Challa said, ending the press conference. They left the platform and hoped that they could get to the man fast.

* * *

A few hours later, the Manhattan Avengers tracked down Karl Mordo in a dilapidated building. They surrounded the manic man.

"Why are you here?" Stephen wanted to know.

"Are you not happy to see me? I am hurt." Mordo smirked.

"What do you think?" Carol wasn't amused.

"Who sent you?" Natasha wanted to know. 

"Your dear Loki." Mordo confessed. They looked around, wondering if he was watching.

"What about the spell?" Tony demanded.

"You can ask him." Mordo retorted.

"Now to deal with you." Natasha promised. As promised, Mordo was detained.

* * *

**_Rhodey and Carol's rooms, Avengers Facility;_ **

Rhodey and Carol had some alone time. They cuddled up close.

"Why would Loki work with Mordo?" Rhodey was saying.

"We need to find him to ask." Carol replied.

"I'm going to beat the answers out." Rhodey vowed. They sighed and tried to forget about Loki as they nestled closer.

* * *

**_Avengers Facility, Upstate New York;_ **

JARVIS played Winter Wonderland over the speakers. The music played softly as sounds of bells were heard in the background.

**_'Sleigh bells ring_ **

**_Are you listening_ **

**_In the lane_ **

**_Snow is glistening_ **

**_A beautiful sight,_ **

**_We're happy tonight_ **

**_Walking in a winter wonderland_ **

**_In the meadow we can build a snowman_ **

**_And pretend that he is Parson Brown_ **

**_He'll say are you married_ **

**_We'll say no man_ **

**_But you can do the job_ **

**_When you're in town_ **

**_Later on_ **

**_We'll conspire_ **

**_As we dream by the fire_ **

**_To face unafraid_ **

**_The plans we've made_ **

**_Walking in a winter wonderland_ **

**_Sleigh bells ringing_ **

**_Are you listening_ **

**_In the lane_ **

**_Snow is glistening_ **

**_A beautiful sight_ **

**_We're happy tonight_ **

**_Walking in a winter wonderland_ **

**_Gone away, is the blue bird_ **

**_Here to stay, is the new blue bird_ **

**_He sings a love a song_ **

**_As we go along_ **

**_Walking in a winter wonderland_ **

**_In the meadow we can build a snowman_ **

**_And pretend that he's a circus clown_ **

**_We'll have a lot of fun with Mr. Snowman_ **

**_Until the other kiddies knock him down_ **

**_When it snows_ **

**_ain't it thrilling_ **

**_Through your nose, gets a chilling_ **

**_We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way_ **

**_Walking in a winter wonderland_ **

**_Walking in a winter wonderland'_ **

The Avengers smiled softly before resting. They might not be able to once they started looking for Loki.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's room, the palace, Wakanda;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up closely.

"Why would Loki do this?" Steve wanted to know.

"Why does he do anything?" Bucky sighed.

"True." Steve had to admit.

"Thor really needs to take him home." Bucky promptly declared. Steve nodded and wrapped his arms tighter around Bucky.


	9. Second Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrooge's second visitor arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Sorry for the delay but we have no access to the Net Thurs, then yesterday my rash came back. I still feel terrible, but I need to get this posted anyway. Ch 9 should be up next.

_**library, Asgard;** _

Stephen and Thor were in the library searching. They searched for any counter spells. They combed through many spell books, but had no success. They easily became frustrated.

"What could my brother have done that neither of us can find it?" Thor was saying.

"He could have used a combination to make it easier to manipulate people with no recourse." Stephen suggested.

"Of course he would." Thor sighed.

"Alright, new approach. I think of possible spell combinations and you look them up." Stephen decided.

"Deal." Thor smiled.

* * *

**_Scrooge's bedroom, outside of London;  
_ **

Scrooge woke up and found his room completely decorated. The decor was bright greens and red. Scrooge looked up and saw his next visitor, Ghost of the Christmas Present. The ghost was 6 ft tall with red hair, white robe and a green sash.

"What are you here for?" Scrooge sighed.

"Well to guide you of course." came the reply.

"Let me get my slippers." Scrooge replied.

* * *

When Scrooge was ready, they began his journey. Their first stop was London. The city was decorated with white, red, and green lights. Wreaths, garlands, and red bows were placed here and there.

"What is all of this?" Scrooge wasn't impressed.

"Not everyone have forgotten the true meaning of Christmas." the Ghost replied.

"Come, the festivities await." they said. Scrooge was dragged along in town.

* * *

**_London;_ **

The Christmas Carolers sang; 'Santa Claus Is Coming to Town' at a Christmas party.

**_'You better watch out_ **

**_You better not cry_ **

**_You better not pout_ **

**_I'm telling you why_ **

**_Santa Claus is coming to town_ **

**_Santa Claus is coming to town_ **

**_Santa Claus is coming to town_ **

**_He's making a list_ **

**_Checking it twice;_ **

**_Gonna find out who's naughty or nice_ **

**_Santa Claus is coming to town_ **

**_Santa Claus is coming to town_ **

**_Santa Claus is coming to town_ **

**_He sees you when you're sleeping_ **

**_He knows when you're awake_ **

**_He knows if you've been bad or good_ **

**_So be good for goodness sake!_ **

**_With little tin horns and little toy drums_ **

**_Rooty toot toots and rummy tum tums_ **

**_Santa Claus is coming to town_ **

**_Santa Claus is coming to town_ **

**_Santa Claus is coming to town_ **

**_He sees you when you're sleeping_ **

**_He knows when you're awake_ **

**_He knows if you've been bad or good_ **

**_So be good for goodness sake_ **

**_Goodness sake_ **

**_You better watch out!_ **

**_You better not cry_ **

**_You better not pout_ **

**_I'm telling you why_ **

**_Santa Claus is coming to town_ **

**_Santa Claus is coming to town_ **

**_Santa Claus is coming_ **

**_Santa Claus is coming_ **

**_Santa Claus is coming to town'_ **

The music was cheerful and brought smiles to faces. There was laughter and drinking and dancing.

"You could be this happy." the Ghost commented.

* * *

**_the Cratchit house;  
_ **

Bob and Catherine had some alone time. They cuddled and kissed.

"Dear, you look gorgeous." Bob smiled.

"That is so sweet, darling. You are so handsome." Catherine replied.

"Oh, you are too kind." Bob replied. They smiled and touched foreheads.


	10. Tim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrooge sees something that changes his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9 as promised. Depending on how things pans out, ABiB will be updated tmw.

**_Barton quarters, the palace, Wakanda;_ **

Clint, Laura, their kids, and Natasha decorated their quarters. The Christmas decor consisted of glittering lights, wreaths, and garland. They looked at their Christmas tree in awe.

"I love what we've done so far." Clint replied.

"I have artificial snow to use." Laura announced. They got back to decorating.

"Okay, time for another break." Natasha announced.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, they laid down their equipment and got to work painting. They painted with primary colors on a roll of paper. The kids finger painted and had a ton of fun. The family was happy and well.

* * *

**_Cratchit house;_ **

Scrooge and the Ghost of Christmas Present arrived at their destination. They watched as Bob Cratchit celebrated with his family. They were having an amazing time.

* * *

Minutes later, dinner finished up, Bob got out a storybook. Scrooge watched as Bob read to his children.

"He is spending his time preciously." the ghost began.

"So what?" Scrooge retorted.

"Look at his son, Tiny Tim." came the reply. They looked at the youngest boy who sat in his father's lap. He was laughing and clapping his hands.

"He is quite cute," Scrooge had to admit.

"He has weak health." the ghost revealed. Scrooge froze as sadness overwhelmed him. He looked at the child with pity.

"Yet, he lives his life in joy." the ghost continued. Scrooge took that to heart and continued to watch the little boy.

* * *

A few hours later, Bob and Catherine had some alone time. They cuddled up close and snuggled.

"I hope that this Christmas will be amazing for Tiny Tim." Bob was saying.

"Me too. He was not feeling well this morning after you left." Catherine sighed.

"I pray for his heath too." Bob responded. He kissed his wife's cheek and hoped for the best.


	11. Looking for Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor, Sif, and the Warrior Three look for the trickster god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11 will be posted next.

_**Asgard;** _

Thor, Sif, and the Warrior Three walked through Asgard looking for Loki. They asked all guards and citizens if they had seen him. After having no luck, they met back up.

"No one has seen him at all. Is he disguised?" Sif wanted to know.

"Probably. No telling with him." Hogun answered.

"Damned trickster." Fandral cursed. They went back to the palace to regroup.

* * *

**_palace kitchen, Wakanda;_ **

T'Challa, Sam, Clint, Laura, Scott, and Hope gathered for a potluck in T'Challa's personal kitchen. The food consisted of pasta and bread. There was wine to drink and cookies for dessert. The date was friendly and lively. Everyone talked and ate cookies while sipping wine.

"I love this food. T'Challa, your dish smells heavenly." Laura smiled.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." T'Challa answered. They played their portions and sat down to eat.

* * *

**_Avengers Facility, Upstate New York;_ **

JARVIS played the First Noel over the loudspeakers.

**_'The First Noel, the angels did say_ **

**_Was to certain poor shepherds in fields as they lay_ **

**_In fields where they lay keeping their sheep_ **

**_On a cold winter's night that was so deep._ **

**_Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel_ **

**_Born is the King of Israel!_ **

**_They looked up and saw a star_ **

**_Shining in the East beyond them so far_ **

**_And to the earth it gave great light_ **

**_And so it continued both say and night_ **

**_Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel_ **

**_Born is the King of Israel!_ **

**_And by the light of that same star_ **

**_Three wise men came from country far_ **

**_To seek for a King was their intent_ **

**_And to follow the star wherever it went._ **

**_Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel_ **

**_Born is the King of Israel!_ **

**_This star drew nigh to the northwest_ **

**_O'er Bethehem it took its rest_ **

**_And there it did both Pause and stay_ **

**_Right o'er the place where Jesus lay._ **

**_Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel_ **

**_Born is the King of Israel!_ **

**_Then entered in those Wise men three_ **

**_Full reverently upon their knee_ **

**_And offered there in His presence_ **

**_Their gold and myrrh and frankincense._ **

**_Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel_ **

**_Born is the King of Israel!_ **

**_Then let us all with one accord_ **

**_Sing praises to our heavenly Lord_ **

**_That hath made Heaven and earth of nought_ **

**_And with his blood mankind has bought_ **

**_Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel_ **

**_Born is the King of Israel!'_ **

The music established the mood for festivity. The Manhattan Avengers clapped and smiled.

"Nice, JARVIS." Peter commented

* * *

**_the palace den, Wakanda;_ **

Bucky, Steve, the twins, and the kids watched a Christmas movie; The Polar Express. They sat down with soda, juice, and trail mix. They enjoyed themselves and had fun. They fell in love with the movie all over again.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up close. They were full from the leftover pasta they'd had for dinner.

"The movie was great. I had an awesome time." Steve was saying. Bucky sighed and rubbed his stomach.

"Yeah. I will have to work off a lot of pasta and trail mix." he mentioned.

"You'll be fine, babe. Just enjoy it." Steve responded.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll take my rest." Bucky smiled.

"That's the spirit!" Steve replied happily. He kissed his lover's cheek and beamed.


	12. Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrooge hears someone defend him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. There won't be any updates until Monday.

**_Fred's house, 1843;_ **

The Christmas party at Fred's house was lively and warm. The Christmas decor was bright red and forest green. The guests had a lot of fun listening to the local carolers sing. Scrooge and the Ghost of Christmas Present arrived soon after. They both stood at the very edge of the room.

"Now, sit back and watch." the ghost directed.

* * *

The Carolers sang Deck the Halls. The chorus of bells and violins played all around.

**_'Deck the halls with boughs of holly,_ **

**_Fa la la la la, la la la la._ **

**_Tis the season to be jolly,_ **

**_Fa la la la, la la la la._ **

**_Don we now our gay apparel,_ **

**_Fa la la, la la la, la la la._ **

**_Troll the ancient Yule tide carol,_ **

**_Fa la la la, la la la la._ **

**_See the blazing Yule before us,_ **

**_Fa la la la, la la la la._ **

**_Strike the harp and join the chorus._ **

**_Fa la la la, la la la la_ **

**_Follow me in merry measure,_ **

**_Fa la la la, la la la la._ **

**_While I tell of Yule tide treasure,_ **

**_Fa la la la, la la la la._ **

**_Fast away the old year passes,_ **

**_Fa la la la, la la la la._ **

**_Hail the new, ye lads and lasses,_ **

**_Fa la la la, la la la la._ **

**_Sing we joyous, all together,_ **

**_Fa la la la, la la la la._ **

**_Heedless of the wind and weather,_ **

**_Fa la la la, la la la la.'_ **

After the song ended, people mingled and joked around. Glasses of egg nog and cider were passed among them.

"This is a time of friends and celebration." Fred smiled.

* * *

Fred, his wife Margaret and their friends caught up on each other's lives. They gossiped and joked around.

"Is Scrooge coming?" a guest wanted to know.

"No. Uncle Ebenezer still refused." Fred spoke sadly. Margaret felt bad for her husband. Their friends tried to cheer the sad Fred up.

"It will be fine." the first guest reassured.

"Yeah, he was a grump anyway." another guest added.

"Hey, now. He just hasn't found his spirit yet." Fred protested.

* * *

Scrooge and the ghost of Christmas Present watched. Scrooge was shocked at his nephew's actions.

"He defended me?" he asked.

"Fred loves you dearly. You are his uncle." the ghost replied.

"But still. The ridicule." Scrooge couldn't comprehend it.

"It does not matter to him." the ghost responded. Then they left with Scrooge in deep thought.

* * *

**_Scrooge's bedroom, outside of London;_ **

The pair arrived back in Scrooge's bedroom. Scrooge was exhausted and so ready to return to sleep.

"Expect one more visitor to come to you." the ghost said. Scrooge frowned, having mixed feelings.

"I'm not sure if I want to be visited now." he said.

"You have no say. You must learn." the ghost stated. Then he faded and Scrooge returned to bed. He pulled back the covers and got into bed. He laid back down and pulled the covers over his head. His rest was uneasy wit him tossing and turning.


	13. Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang begins their holiday preparations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. Sorry for the delay but I got side tracked with something yesterday. UE will be updated next.

**_market place, Wakanda, Africa;_ **

The Avengers visited the Wakanda market place. The market place was bustling. They had crafts finished up. There were gingerbread cookies, peppermint cupcakes, and chocolate dipped pretzels.

"This is amazing." Hope marveled.

"We should look at the handmade items." Skye suggested. They got some gifts and paid the shop keepers.

* * *

**_throne room, the palace;_ **

 The next day, T'Challa and the Wakandans were told about Kwanzaa. Sam showed them the green, red, and black flag and matching candles, Unity cup, and other symbols.

"This is based on Africian traditions, right?" T'Challa wanted to know.

"Yes. It was meant to bring us closer to our roots." Sam explained.

"Sounds amazing." Nakia smiled.

"Teach us more." Ayo requested.

* * *

While Sam was teaching the Wakandans about a new holiday, the Barton kids and Cassie ran outside to play in the snow. The kids made snow angels and people. The kids giggled and laughed as they played around.

"Let's get back and drink some hot chocolate." Cooper suggested. So they each got a mug and slowly sipped the sweet mix.

* * *

**_palace den;_ **

That evening, the Avengers watched the Nutcracker. They enjoyed every iconic moment from Clara receiving the Nutcracker doll to the famous showdown between the Nutcracker and the Mouse King. The spell being broken was quite a hit and they cheered at Clara being swept off her feet to visit the Land of Sweets. They squealed at the Russian candy canes, Spanish chocolate, and much more.

"I've always loved this movie." Laura smiled. The credits rolled with a standing ovation.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's room, the palace;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. The couple cuddled up. They talked briefly about the holidays. They kissed softly and sweetly.


	14. The Grim Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13. Ch 14 will be posted next.

Scrooge woke up to find another ghost. A menacing presence filled the room. Scrooge gulped as he realized that the ghost, no phantom was giving off the scary aura.

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Future Yet to Come." they said. Scrooge shook as he stared. Then they gestured and all too soon, they ended up in another time.

* * *

**_London;_ **

The shopkeepers talked out front of their shops. They were happy and gleeful. They laughed and grinned as they talked;

"Did you hear about Scrooge?" the butcher asked. They nodded,

"Ding dong, the witch is dead!" the tailor laughed.

"Now, we do not have to deal with his miserable ways." the undertaker declared. They laughed some more at his expense.

* * *

**_local cemetery;_ **

Scrooge and the Ghost of Christmas Future Yet to Come arrived at a cemetery. The graveyard was foggy in the night. The miser followed the phantom to a grave. When Scrooge read the name, he froze in absolute shock before stepping back. The name read;

 **'Ebenezer Scrooge'** below was the birth and death date.

"That's my grave?" he stuttered. The ghost nodded, Scrooge was about to reply when they heard wailing from nearby...

* * *

While Scrooge was finding out about his death, the Cratchit family mourned their loss alone. They were distraught, their youngest member was gone and never coming back. After they recovered, they visited Tiny Tim's grave. The tears flowed over the drying flower bouquet.

Scrooge looked over and saw the nearby grave. He walked closer and froze when he saw the name.

"Oh my God." he breathed.

* * *

**_local cemetery;_ **

Scrooge and the phantom watched as the family cried upon again. Scrooge was horrified.

"No! It cannot be possible. No, not him!" he gasped. All of sudden, he fell into the hole of his freshly dug grave. He screamed as he fell through the darkness.

"I see my mistakes now. This won't be my future!" he screamed.

'How can I stop this from happening?' he pondered as all went dark.


	15. Turn Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrooge changes for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14. Depending on how things pans out, ch 15 should be posted tmw.

**_Christmas Day, Scrooge's house;_ **

Scrooge woke up panting. He got out of his bed and ran towards the window. He flung the window shutters open and looked out. When he saw the snow and carriages, he let out a happy sigh of relief.

He got dressed and got a money pouch. He shut and locked the door behind him before dancing into the street, full of cheer and joy. His joy completely confused the neighbors.

After leaving the streets, he visited the candy and toy stores. He bought boxes of candy and bags of toys and had them wrapped.

"Thank you so much and have a Merry Christmas!" he said.

"You too!" they replied with smiles.

* * *

**_London;_ **

The Carolers were walking down the main street when Scrooge greeted them. They sang; 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas.'

**_'We wish you a Merry Christmas;_ **

**_We wish you a Merry Christmas;_ **

**_We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year._ **

**_Good tidings we bring to you and your kin;_ **

**_Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year._ **

**_Oh, bring us a figgy pudding;_ **

**_Oh, bring us a figgy pudding;_ **

**_Oh, bring us a figgy pudding and a cup of good cheer_ **

**_We won't go until we get some;_ **

**_We won't go until we get some;_ **

**_We won't go until we get some, so bring some out here_ **

**_We wish you a Merry Christmas;_ **

**_We wish you a Merry Christmas;_ **

**_We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!'_ **

He clapped along and sang along happily. After the song ended, he offered them candy and went on his way.

* * *

After leaving the Carolers behind, Scrooge continued walking and ran into a familiar pair of gentlemen. They were awkward and a bit uncomfortable. They had never seen a happy Scrooge before in their lives. A moment later, Scrooge handed some pounds over to the pair.

"Thank you." they said after they overcame their shock.

"You are very welcome!" he beamed.

* * *

**_Fred and Margaret's house;_ **

Fred and Margaret were enjoying morning tea when Scrooge arrived. He burst into with a bag.

"I come bearing gifts!" he announced. The couple were stunned speechless.

"Wow, thank you!" they said after they recovered. Scrooge handed out the many presents for them and their upcoming baby.

"Merry Christmas." Scrooge smiled. Fred hugged his uncle in thanks and smiled at the baby rattle.

"No need for thank you." came the reply.

* * *

**_Cratchit house;_ **

The Cratchit family had just woken up and was gathering in the den. Bob had just handed out the first present when the bell rang. Catherine went to answer it. She returned with Scrooge and his bag. Bob was taken aback and gasped while the children were curious.

"This is not real!" Bob gasped.

"Merry Christmas. These are for you." Scrooge replied.

"And with that comes a raise and better hours, Bob." Scrooge added. Bob was shocked and overjoyed.

"Thank you so much." he beamed.

"Come stay with us and celebrate Christmas." Catherine offered.


	16. Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrooge sees a friend from the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15. UE will be updated tmw.  
> Oh, by the way, I just found out that my paternal grandmother is dying. My mom said she is at the end of her life. Right now, we really don't know anything other than we will be attending her funeral sometimes this month. So at some point, I will be going out of state and won't be able to post anything for 3 days to a week. When I know more, I'll let you guys know.  
> Finally, the fic after this is another Christmas fic. But it was originally slated for Dec, and it is 6 weeks too early. So I decided to go with another fic. This fic I have been wanting to post to A03 for about 2 years now. This one is a new fandom. More on that in future chapters.

A few days later, Scrooge met up with Belle outside the local church. Belle was puzzled until she took a second closer look.

"Ooh, it's you!" she breathed in wonder.

"Yes, Belle. It is me, Ebenezer." came the reply.

"Are you back?" Belle wanted to know.

"Yes. I am deeply sorry for my disrespect and coldness." he apologized.

"I accept your apology." Belle replied. As they spoke, she decided to give Ebenezer a second chance.

"Come with me. I have some cookies ready." she said.

* * *

In the new year, Scrooge and Bob resumed work. They got into a new routine. The new work hours were 8AM to 6PM. They went through their work for the day, with lunch and bathrooms breaks. They could take sick days and holidays off. They liked having more flexible hours.

"It has been a good day." Bob smiled.

* * *

**_Christmas Eve, London;  
_ **

11 months later, it was Christmastime again. The Carolers were lined up outside the church, singing 'Frosty the Snowman.'

**_'Frosty the snowman was a jolly happy soul,_ **

**_With a corncob pipe and a button nose_ **

**_And two eyes made out of coal._ **

**_Frosty the snowman is a fairy tale they say,_ **

**_He was made of snow but the children know_ **

**_How he came to life one day_ **

**_There must have been some magic in_ **

**_That Old top hat they found._ **

**_For when they placed it on his head_ **

**_He began to dance around._ **

**_O, Frosty the snowman_ **

**_Was alive as he could be,_ **

**_And the children say he could laugh and play_ **

**_Just as same as you and me._ **

**_Frosty the snowman was a jolly happy soul_ **

**_With a corncob pipe and a button nose_ **

**_And two eyes made out of coal._ **

**_Frosty the snowman is a fairy tale they say,_ **

**_He was made of snow but he came to life one day._ **

**_There must have been some magic in_ **

**_That Old top hat they found._ **

**_For when they placed it on his head_ **

**_He began to dance around._ **

**_Frosty the snowman_ **

**_Knew that the sun was hot that day,_ **

**_So he said, "Let's run_ **

**_And we'll have some fun_ **

**_Now before I melt away."_ **

**_Frosty the snowman_ **

**_Had to hurry on his way,_ **

**_But he waved goodbye saying,_ **

**_"Don't you cry,_ **

**_I'll be back again some day."'_ **

The kids were happy and smiling. It was a merry time for cheer.

* * *

**_Christmas Day;_ **

Scrooge and Belle took her grandchildren and the Cratchit kids. They went out to a nearby pond to ice skate. They had a great time together. Everyone was happy and free.

* * *

**_Belle's house;_ **

That evening, Scrooge, Belle, their families, and friends gathered for a Christmas celebration at Belle's house. Christmas dinner consisted of turkey, gravy, stuffings, cranberry sauce, cheese potato gratin, brussel sprouts and chestnut salad, buttermilk biscuits, carrot souffle, broccoli casserole, and green beans. Dessert were mince pies, treacle tart, and Black Forest cake.

Everyone sat down and passed around plates of food as they smiled. The feast filled up their stomachs and their hearts.


	17. Forgive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone returns to the real world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16. Depending on how things pans out, ch 17 might be posted tmw.

Tony woke up in a bed. He looked around in confusion.

"What did I eat to get such a weird dream?" he asked. Getting up and dressed, he left the room. He searched the facility and found the other Avengers.

"What's going on?" he asked the others.

"No idea. But I dreamed that I was someone else." Rhodey responded.

"Us too!" the others chorused.

"Now, I know what kind of spell Loki cast. I was Scrooge and I was stuck in the Christmas Carol." Tony sighed.

"Same here." they said.

"Let's go talk some sense in him." Carol suggested. So they left to look for Loki.

* * *

A few days later, Tony apologized to the Wakandan Avengers.

"Steve, guys, I'm really sorry." he said to Team Cap. Steve eyed him before nodding.

"I forgive you, but please learn from this." he requested. The twins and Scott were wary but they softened and relented. Clint, Bucky, and Sam shrugged as they accepted his apology.

The committee looked at all of the videotapes on Bucky's brainwashing and files that HYDRA had on the Winter Soldier project. Several members turned green.

"Excuse me, I might just vomit." a member said. The others concurred and they had to take a 30 minutes break in order to regain their composure.

In the end, Bucky was formally pardoned after a lengthy investigation. Steve's team was also pardoned.

"Let's celebrate and head home." Bucky smiled.

* * *

**_Raft prison, middle of the ocean;_ **

The Manhattan Avengers took their prisoners to the Raft. The prisoners yelled and cursed.

"Oh, I'm so scared." Tony mocked.

"I will get my revenge!" Mordo vowed.

"Yeah, yeah. Try doing that in the middle of an ocean." Peter replied. Soon, they handed their cargo over to the warden.

"Here, you go Warden." Carol said.

* * *

**_Tony and Pepper's floor, Avengers Facility, Upstate New York;_ **

Tony and Pepper had some alone time. They cuddled up and smiled.

"How are you and Steve now?" Pepper asked.

"We are slowly making progress." Tony admitted. Pepper smiled before changing the subject topic.

"By the way, I was surprised to be Belle." she mentioned.

"How did I end up as Scrooge?" Tony pondered.

"We'll have to ask Loki." Pepper sighed.

"Oh, I have quite a few words for him." Tony vowed. The couple kissed softly.

* * *

**_palace, Wakanda, Africa;_ **

The Wakandan Avengers celebrated the great news. They poured drinks and ate finger foods like sushi, rainbow fruit skewers and veggie kehobs. Dessert consisted of Black Forest cake.

They danced and sang happy Christmas songs. The smiles never left their faces as they toasted to their journey home.


	18. On the Road Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wakandan Avengers return to the states.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 17. Depending on how things pans out, ch 18 should be posted tmw.

**_Barton homestead;_ **

Clint and his family returned home to the farm. They were bright and smiley.

"Home, sweet home." Clint marveled as he looked around.

"Come on kids, let's get settled again." Laura suggested.

**_Los Angeles;_ **

Scott reunited with Cassie.

"Daddy!" Cassie called out. She ran to her father. Scott swept her up into a hug.

"Come on, sweetie! Let's get something to eat, my treat." he smiled.

* * *

While Scott was reuniting with his daughter, Sam, Trip, and the others returned to the US to visit their families and friends. Their first stop was Sam's mother's house.

"Welcome home, dear," Sam's mother said as she greeted them.

* * *

**_throne room, Asgard;_ **

Thor sought out Loki and eventually found him. He took Loki back with him to Asgard. The brothers talked with their parents. Loki was nonchalant about the whole event much to the royals' disapproval.

"Why did you do that? That was incredibly harmful." Frigga scolded.

"Someone made a wish, and I simply granted it." Loki replied.

"Still, we must punish you." Odin warned.

"Fine," Loki sighed.

* * *

Bucky and Steve went on a road trip of the states. They visited landmarks across the country. There were many such as Grand Canyon, Mount Rushmore, Golden Gate Bridge, Hoover Dam, St. Louis Arch, and many more. They had a lot of fun on the road. Then one day, they visited Jim's grave...

"Hello, Jim. It has been awhile." Bucky sighed as the couple placed flowers on their friend's grave.

* * *

**_Marriott Hotel, Fresno;  
_ **

****That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their hotel room. They snuggled and kissed. Even in a hotel room, it felt like home in each other's arms.


	19. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve send time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18. Depending on how things pans out, the epi should be posted tmw.

**_Avengers Facility, Upstate New York, United States of America;_ **

The facility was fully decked out for Christmas. Garland and fairy lights had been hung up. The Christmas tree was adorned with green and red ball ornaments. Colorful lights was draped around the tree. A star had been placed on top of the tree.

JARVIS played 'Silver Bells' over the sound system.

**_'Silver Bells, Silver Bells_ **

**_It's Christmas time in the city_ **

**_Ring-a-ling, hear them ring_ **

**_Soon it will be Christmas Day_ **

**_City sidewalks_ **

**_Busy sidewalks_ **

**_Dressed in holiday style_ **

**_In the air, there's_ **

**_A feeling of Christmas_ **

**_Children laughing_ **

**_People passing_ **

**_Meeting smile after smile_ **

**_And on every_ **

**_Street corner you'll hear_ **

**_Silver Bells, Silver Bells_ **

**_It's Christmas time in the city_ **

**_Ring-a-ling, hear them ring_ **

**_Soon it will be Christmas Day_ **

**_Strings of street lights_ **

**_Even stoplights_ **

**_Blink a bright red and green_ **

**_As the shoppers rush home_ **

**_With their treasures_ **

**_Hear the snow crunch_ **

**_See the kids brunch_ **

**_This is Santa's big day_ **

**_And above all_ **

**_This bustle you'll hear_ **

**_Silver Bells, Silver Bells_ **

**_It's Christmas time in the city_ **

**_Ring-a-ling, hear them ring_ **

**_Soon it will be Christmas Day_ **

**_Silver Bells, Silver Bells_ **

**_It's Christmas time in the city_ **

**_Ring-a-ling, hear them ring_ **

**_Soon it will be Christmas Day_ **

**_Soon it will be Christmas Day_ **

**_Soon it will be Christmas Day_ **

**_Soon it will be Christmas Day_ **

**_Soon it will be Christmas Day'_ **

The song got everyone in a even more cheerier mood.

"Happy Holidays!" Peter cheered.

* * *

**_ballroom at_ _the palace, Wakanda, Africa;_ **

The Wakandan Avengers held a reunion. The children ran around singing off key; 'I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus'

**_'Wow! Mommy's kissing Santa Claus!_ **

**_I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus_ **

**_Underneath the mistletoe last night_ **

**_She didn't see me creep_ **

**_Down the stairs to have a peek_ **

**_She thought that I was tucked up_ **

**_In my bedroom, fast asleep_ **

**_Then I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus_ **

**_Underneath his beard so snowy white_ **

**_Oh, what a laugh it would have been_ **

**_If Daddy had only seen_ **

**_Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night_ **

**_He saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus_ **

**_I did! I really did see Mommy kissing Santa Claus_ **

**_And I'm gonna tell my Dad_ **

**_Then I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus_ **

**_Underneath his beard so snowy white_ **

**_Oh, what a laugh it would have been_ **

**_If Daddy had only seen_ **

**_Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night_ **

**_I did! I did! I really did see Mommy kissing Santa Claus_ **

**_You gotta believe me! You just gotta believe me!_ **

**_Come on, fellas, believe me! You just gotta believe me!'_ **

As the kids giggled, the adults talked and mingled. They had a great time. It was the perfect time to catch up.

* * *

The next day, Rhodey, Carol, Stephen, Clea, Tony, and Pepper went out on a group date. They attended a open mic and ordered drinks. They ordered the drinks and had fun. They clapped for every participant and enjoyed the show.

* * *

**_Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York;_ **

Tony, Bruce, and Peter hung out in the lab. They worked on a new experiment. They made safe experiments just for fun.

"Let's order those Japanese science candy kits next," Peter suggested. Tony was already ordering them on Amazon.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes apartment, Brooklyn, New York;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their apartment. They cuddled in silence.

"I'm happy to be home," Bucky sighed.

"Me too. I missed this bed." Steve agreed. As the couple spoke, Bucky remembered something.

"I've never shared your bed here." he mentioned. Steve smiled,

"Now you will know it forever." he responded.

"I'm glad." Bucky smiled back. The couple kissed harder and beamed.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes spend the holidays together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for the next fic; Reparation and Retribution will be posted next.

**_Barton homestead;_ **

The Barton family played around in the snow and had fun. The parents watched their kids with soft smiles on their faces. A hour later, Laura called them inside. After the kids had shed their outer layers, they were seated and given hot chocolate with marshmallows on top. The kids sipped their delicious treat happily.

**_Lang residence, Los Angeles;_ **

Scott, Hope, Cassie, and Hank had a celebration. The Christmas gathering was in full swing as the group played Monopoly and enjoyed dinner. The food consisted of swiss meatballs, cucumber sandwiches, zucchini potato pancakes, corn dog bites, and cheddar toasties. Dessert was peppermint ice cream with chocolate fudge syrup. 

The game ended when Scott won after taking the boardwalk out from under him. Groans and cries of dismay went up.

"No one wins against me in Monopoly. The champ reigns." Scott said.

* * *

**_London, England;  
_ **

Thor, Jane, Darcy, and Erik held a get together. Odin and Frigga came with Loki and his four kids. Loki was on probation and had to do community service.

The couples ate at the large dining table with the kids. The kids were seated, ready to eat. The dinner was hearty and delicious. It gave a warm feeling in their hearts.

* * *

**_Tony's floor, Avengers Facility, Upstate New York;  
_ **

Tony and Pepper had some alone time. They cuddled up close.

"It was good having everyone here." Pepper was saying.

"Yeah, I even got into a civil discussion with Cap." Tony agreed.

"That's a first." Pepper mused.

"Yep. Hope that it lasts." Tony nodded.

"Me too." Pepper responded. Tony smiled as he and Pepper kissed and rested.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's apartment, Brooklyn;  
_ **

Bucky, Steve, T'Challa, Trip, Sam, Skye, and the twins celebrated Christmas at Bucky and Steve's apartment. They celebrated with finger foods such as sushi, veggie and fruit platters. There were sprite, diet coke, coke, and root beer to drink. For dessert, there were Candy Cane Forest cake, red velvet cheesecake and chocolate cupcakes with red and green buttercream frosting.

The occasion called for cider and hot chocolate. They had a lot of fun. Everything was perfect.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had alone time. They cuddled under their duvet.

"'Tis the session to be joyful." Steve was saying.

"I am joyful." Bucky replied. Steve nestled further into his arms. He took in Bucky's scent and sighed happily. Soon, they drifted off to sleep holding hands. The holidays were finally spent at their home, in their bed, together and safe.


End file.
